Fleet Glide Galaxy
The Fleet Glide Galaxy is a galaxy in a Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is located in World 5. This galaxy features many mechanical parts and takes place on a rocket ship. Mario must ride Fluzzard around this galaxy. Enemies here are include Magmaarghs and Swoopers. To unlock this galaxy, feed a Hungry Luma 1500 Star Bits. Planets Starting Planet The only things of importance on this planet are the Jibberjays who ask Mario if he wants to ride Fluzzard, a Bill Board who explains the controls, and Fluzzard himself. Fleet Glide Planet The Fleet Glide Planet is split up into five distinct areas. Area 1 This area is one vast pool of lava. The only inhabitants are Magmaarghs, which will try to eat the player and Fluzzard. The first gate is located here. There is also a tunnel that leads to the second area. During the "Fastest Feathers in the Galaxy" mission, there are Undergrunt Gunners in this area. Area 2 This area features many mechanical intrusions such as engines and poles. There are no enemies located in this area during the first mission, but during the second mission, there are Undergrunt Gunners in this level. The player can go under the planet to find the second gate. Area 3 This area is one long tunnel. The only inhabitants are a few Swoopers, Thwomps, and three Banzai Bills that shoot out from the cannons near the end of the tunnel. The third gate is found here. During the "Fastest Feathers in the Galaxy" mission, two Undergrunt Gunners are added to this area. Area 4 This is the largest area in the galaxy. When Mario enters this area, three pillars will slowly begin to fall. Not only that, but a gate at the end of the area will slowly close. If Mario isn't fast enough, the gate will close, and Mario will crash and lose a life. Many poles serve as impedements. There are no enemies in the area except during the second mission, there are Undergrunt Gunners in this area. The final two gates are found in this area. Area 5 This final area has a cage, containing the Comet Medal. Mario needs to have passed through all five gates in order to get it, however. Undergrunt Gunners and Airships that fire Bullet Bills are also present and will try to knock down Mario and Fluzzard. During the second mission, there are even more Undergrunt Gunners and Airships than the first mission. Missions Fluzzard's Wild Battlefield Glide Mario will ride Fluzzard again. This time, the area has a chock full of enemies, mostly artillery based enemies. The player must finish the mission in 1:30 or better. When the time starts, Mario will need to fly through the first area avoiding a Magmaargh. Mario will fly through some holes and head through the second area. After the second area has been passed, the third area is accessed. Here, there are many Swoopers that will damage Mario if collides into one. Thwomps block the pathway and Banzai Bills follow shortly area. In the fourth area, Mario must quickly get to the other side before the gates. He must slalom through the poles and be cautious with the pillars that are falling. In the final area, Undergrunt Gunners and an Airship firing Bullet Bills will try to stop Fluzzard and Mario. After that, Mario must fly through the gate to collect the Power Star. Enemies *Magmaarghs *Swoopers *Thwomps *Banzai Bills *Undergrunt Gunners *Bullet Bills Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Fleet Glide Planet *Area 1 *Area 2 *Area 3 *Area 4 *Area 5 Fastest Feathers in the Galaxy This mission is like the first, except that you must race the leader of the Jibberjays, the Black Jibberjay. However, there are some changes in the level's layout. There is one more Magmaargh added in the first area, and now every area has Undergrunt Gunners to hinder the player. At the final area, there are even more Airships that fire Bullet Bills. Enemies *Magmaarghs *Swoopers *Thwomps *Banzai Bills *Undergrunt Gunners *Bullet Bills Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Fleet Glide Planet *Area 1 *Area 2 *Area 3 *Area 4 *Area 5 Green Star 1 The player will redo the "Fluzzard's Wild Battlefield Glide" mission. However, right when the race begins, Mario should quickly nosedive to get the Green Power Star. Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Fleet Glide Planet *Area 1 Green Star 2 The player will redo the first mission, once again. This time when Mario is in the fourth area, he should move to where the pillar is starting to fall. Behind the pillar the Green Star. You can then collect it. Enemies *Magmaarghs *Swoopers *Thwomps *Banzai Bills Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Fleet Glide Planet *Area 1 *Area 2 *Area 3 *Area 4 Trivia *Luigi ghosts do not work in this galaxy. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2